


You Got To Pick Up Every Stitch

by Nevcolleil



Category: Grimm, Grimm/Hansel & Gretel, Hansel & Gretel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters only visit Portland to hunt. Except maybe one is looking for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got To Pick Up Every Stitch

It's not like Nick is unfamiliar with the concept of obsession. 

He felt driven to avenge wrongs and protect good well before he learned that his parents' death was more than an accident.

He's dealt with obsessive personalities on both sides of the law... and in both of the worlds he walks between: the human world and the Wessen world. Nick understands being challenged by a need, a loss or a want. He just can't understand how someone lets himself be overcome by it... So that there is almost nothing else in his life that matters. 

Han has his sister; Nick knows that. But beyond Gretel, and maybe Ben and Edward, Hansel doesn't seem to care about anyone or anything. Except hunting.

Nick's not sure why that bothers him so much, until about the dozenth time Han has slept over at Nick's place.

The first time Nick invited Hansel and his crew to crash at Nick's house, it was to keep an eye on the band of witch hunters as much as anything. They had butt heads over whether or not there can be such a thing as a good hexenbeist, and no matter what any of the others said, Nick couldn't bring himself to trust Edward on a word alone. (Nick had met a troll before. That hadn't gone well.) The hunters, who seem to live from commission to commission, hiring themselves out for the money they live on (and supplementing through means Nick, as a cop, probably doesn't want to know about) didn't have anywhere else to go anyways. 

The next time Nick invited them over, it was to keep them close.They only ever come to Portland on a case... and, as the local Grimm, any case involving a hexenbeist in Portland is _Nick's_. So he suggested that they work together that time around (that they work together on _purpose_ , that is) and that has become their routine. The third time they stayed with him, they weren't even invited. They just assumed that they were welcome... and Nick didn't discourage them. 

Nick probably should have figured it out during this time, when walking by his own guest room door one night (to hear Gretel's and Ben's soft sounds beyond) wasn't enough to make him suggest alternative sleeping arrangements the next time the hunters were in town. And it may have been a sign that Nick spent more time during their visits hashing over Grimm vs. Hunter lore with Ben or Hansel (but mostly Han, even though Ben is obviously their historian), or some other joint thing, than doing anything alone.

But it's only much later, when Nick and Han are alone together, and Nick is watching Han sleep... that Nick realizes.

Or. That Han points it out.

Ben and Gretel are staying at a hotel. Edward may be at Monroe and Rosalee's... (Monroe's really bonded with the big guy.) And Han is sleeping on Nick's couch, the way he always does now that Nick and Juliette have sold the house and Nick has this (smaller) apartment.

He didn't invite Han to sleep on his couch. He didn't invite him the first time that the hunters came to town after Nick's move. They showed up at his door, and when he told them that maybe Monroe would put them up if they asked, the siblings exchanged a look. Gretel said, 'We'll find a place.' And before Nick could analyze the curious disappointment he felt, Hansel shouldered his way through and dropped his duffle on Nick's living room floor. The others left without him. 

Nick doesn't mean to watch him. He's passing through the living room... on the way to his kitchen. Han catches his eye in the streetlight shining, muted, through the thin curtains over Nick's windows. 

Han sleeps with his shirt off. The scars he's earned over a lifetime of hunting proudly on display. 

Nick thinks that it's a shame Hansel has no one to care whether he earns another scar. Besides his sister, who has Ben. (It's a shame for both of them. The pain Nick felt after losing Juliette is gone, but not the loneliness.)

Nick's feeling a little like marching off in the middle of the night to take on the hexenbeist that gave Hansel those bruises, all by himself. He's feeling angry, suddenly - _furious_ , actually (he hadn't seen the bruises before) - and frustrated, and he's not entirely sure why, but-

"I was wondering when you were going to figure it out," a voice says in the darkness. 

Nick doesn't jump (Grimm) but he's surprised when he sees Han open his eyes.

"I-"

"Have taken your sweet time deciding you want more from me than a house guest, in my opinion," Hansel says bluntly. Of course he does... he hunts witches for a living. He's not going to beat around the bush. 

Neither is Nick, now that he realizes that that's what he's been doing. Like magic (there's a witch's blood running through Hansel's veins) Nick notices that he's already half-hard. He wants to take the final few steps across the room and to his couch, but-

"Why didn't you say anything before?" he asks. Acknowledgment isn't reciprocation, he tells himself. Although he's fairly certain that Han would have put him in his place by now if he didn't appreciate Nick's interest.

"Grimm," Han says, pointing at Nick, a smirk on his lips but trouble in his eyes. "Kid of a hexenbeist," he continues, pointing to himself. "Didn't want to assume you're as cool with wanting to fuck me as you are with wanting me around once in a while."

That's it. Nick takes long strides to Hansel's side and lowers himself to the couch slowly, straddling Hansel's body, with Han watching him warily all the while. Han doesn't move. (Nick knows how he fights. He knows what that means.) But when Nick presses their lips together, the pleased surprise in Han's eyes is comforting. And then Han moves his arms around Nick.

"This hunter I know tells me hexenbeists can be pretty powerful forces of good, too," Nick says.

Han grins. "Really? Sounds like a smart man."

"Mm-hmm."

"Sexy, too."

Nick grins back. "Incredibly," he says, happy to have the truth out between.

And then there aren't many words... there isn't much of anything between them (including space and clothes) for some time, even before they move to Nick's bed. 

Nick is familiar with obsession, but he isn't obsessed. He likes to think that he has more than just the job in his life. And if Han doesn't... 

Well. Nick can hope that Hansel is open to having more than just a place to crash in Portland, and a warm body to comfort him while he's there. And if he is... Nick hopes that Han is open to letting Nick give that to him too.


End file.
